What If?
by chicagonebananas
Summary: What if Miley had been adopted? What would happen if she didn't know till she and Lilly did a school project and came across a letter? Please R&R. slight AU. TwoShot.
1. Finding the Letter

A/N: This is more or likely just a one-shot that came to me a while ago and I'm finally getting around to writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. The show is owned by Disney.

* * *

"Dad, do we have any old family photos?" Miley asked her father as she came into the kitchen. "I need some for a school project."

"If we do they'll be down in the basement." He responded as he put the plates from breakfast into the dishwasher.

"Thanks daddy!" She exclaimed as the phone rang.

Jackson answered it. "Hello." He asked. He then hung up. "Lilly in five!" He exclaimed. Miley ran over to the door and Lilly came rolling into the Stewart's living room on her skate board.

"Hey Miley!" She exclaimed as she got off the board and unstrapped her helmet. "I got my stuff for the project!" She informed her friend while motioning to the pack she had on her back.

"Awesome!" Miley exclaimed. "We need to go down to the basement and find some stuff for my half."

The two girls made their way down into the dusty basement. "So why are coming down here?" Lilly asked as she and Miley walked down the steps that creaked every now and then.

"My dad said if there was any family photos they'd be down here." She replied as she reached the bottom and pulled the string on a light to turn it on.

"Oh." Lilly replied.

The two girls started to rummage through some boxes. "Look what I found!" Miley exclaimed as she pulled out an old box.

"What?" Lilly questioned enthusiastically.

Miley opened up the box and the smell of moth balls immediately hit her nose. "Some of my old baby clothes!" She said as she looked at the size of of the clothes that laid in the box.

"Wow! They look so small!" Lilly replied.

The two girls dug deeper into the box finding some photos of Miley as a baby and other keep sakes from that time.

"What's this?" Lilly asked as she pulled out a yellowed envelope.

"What's what?" Miley asked.

"This." Lilly answered as she handed Miley the paper.

Miley opened the envelope carefully. Inside she found a piece of white paper that had been protected by the envelope. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, thank you for choosing us for your adoption..." Miley stopped. Adopted? Her? Jackson? Who? "We hope that you will be an even happier family now that Miley has joined your family-" She stopped.

"Miley? Hello? Are you there?" Lilly asked as she waved a hand in front of Miley's face.

"I can't believe this Lilly!" Miley exclaimed snapping back into reality. "I'm adopted! Why hadn't dad ever told me..." She wondered out loud.

"I really don't know." Lilly replied seeing the pain in her friends eyes and doing her best to make her feel better about this whole situation.

"Why didn't he just tell me!" Miley asked again. "How hard is it to tell someone that they're adopted!"

"Miley, I'm sure he had a good reason." Lilly offered.

"Like what Lilly?" Miley asked in a tone harsher then what she had planed.

"Sorry!" Lilly answered back some what offended.

"No, Lilly, I'm sorry, I shouldn't had said it as harshly as I did..." Miley started. "It's just that all my life I thought he and Jackson and my mom were my biological family... and now I find this." She said as he held up the envelope.

"I understand that you're frustrated but why don't you talk to him about all this." Lilly replied while laying a comforting hand on her friend.

"Thanks Lilly." Miley whispered as she hugged her friend. "I'm going to talk to him tonight."

The two girls placed the things back in the box other then the letter and put the box back where they had found it. They made their way up the stairs while turning out the lights as they went.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miley!" Lilly said acting as casual as she could so Mr. Stewart wouldn't suspect anything. She gave Miley a hug and grabbed her board and helmet and started her way back down the street to her home.

"Dad?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back as he stirred the contents for dinner that were in a pot.

"Lilly and I found this in the basement today..." She held up the envelope, "How come you never told me?"

Robbie stopped stirring dinner and put down the spoon he was using. "Budd," he started, "We were going to tell you but then your mother got sick." He told her. "And then things started to get worse and it was sort of placed on the back burner."

"Something this important shouldn't be placed on the 'back burner' dad!" Miley protested while putting air quotes around back burner.

"Miley I'm sorry, I should have told you but it's just-" Robbie started before his daughter interrupted him.

"It's just what daddy?" She asked, "Not important or something! I don't know who my real parents are!"

"Miley, I'm your real parent." He tried to reason with her.

"No, you're my adopted parent." She stated. "Not my real parent." A silence fell in the room. "I'm going to my room. I'm not that hungry."

Robbie watch as his daughter left the room with the letter in her hand and walk quietly up to her room.

* * *

"_Who are they?"_ Miley wondered as she sat on her bed later that night. _"Why did they give me up?"_ Her cell phone went off bringing her out of her own world. "Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone. 

"So, how did everything go?" She heard Lilly ask.

"I guess better then I would of thought... apparently he and my mom were going to tell me but then she got sick..." Miley said, almost in a whisper. "I just wish I knew who they were and why they gave me up."

"Do you know if they have an office here in California?" Lilly questioned.

"There's one in L.A. I think." Miley replied. "One second! I have to ask Jackson something!" She exclaimed as she realized that L.A. wasn't that far away from Malibu.

"Jackson!" She called as she knocked on his door to his room.

"What?" He asked as he flung the door open.

"I need you to drive Lilly and I down to L.A. tomorrow." She asked.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this will probably be at the most a three-shot. Also, I don't live in Cali so i'm not sure on the geography so if L.A. and Malibu aren't that close i'm sorry. Please review! 


	2. Answers and Speeches

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"What?" Jackson asked again this time from shock of her sister's question.

"I need you drive Lilly and me to Los Angelas tomorrow." She restated the question in more of a sentence this time.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

Miley realized that he still didn't know. "Lilly, I'll call you back in like ten minuets." Miley told her best friend over her cell and then hung up. "Today Lilly and I found a letter in the basement and I'm adopted." She started. "And I want to know who my birth parents are and this adoption agency has an office down in L.A. so I was hoping that you could give Lilly and me a ride down there tomorrow."

"So dad finally told you?" He asked totally disregarding the rest of her story.

"What part of Lilly and I found a- wait you knew?" She asked, surprised that even her brother knew that she was adopted.

"Miley, I was almost three going on four when they brought you home." He answered back as he walked into his room and sat down on his unmade bed. "I remember it."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She asked him as she wondered a few steps into his death trap room.

"I thought you knew up until a few years ago and decided that it wasn't for me to tell." He admitted.

Miley was silent for a few moments. "Well, can you drive us or not? It's a Saturday so there's no school." She asked him again.

Jackson sighed. "I guess." He gave in. "Does dad know that you're going to do this?"

"No." Miley answered bluntly. "I'm not going to tell him until we get back."

"Fine. But if we get in trouble I'm blaming you!" Jackson protested, knowing that some how something would back fire and they would end up being grounded till they were in their thirty's.

"Okay, okay, okay." Miley answered back. "I'll take the blame if we get in trouble, which we won't!" She walked out of Jackson's room and pulled out her phone again on her way back to her room. She went through her contacts list and found Lilly's number and hit the green dial key. "Hey Lilly, be at my house tomorrow at seven in the morning. We're going to Las Angelas."

* * *

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed as she saw Lilly coming up the walk. "There you are! You don't live that far from here why are you so late?" Miley questioned seeing as it was now 7:30.

"I over slept! Sor-ry!" She portested at her friend.

"Look as long as you two are ready to go we're going!" Jackson said not caring that Lilly was late and only caring about getting away from the house before their dad woke up. "Now get in the car."

The two girls obeyed and got into Jackson's car and were soon on one of the many interstates heading towards L.A. "Up next, Australia by the Jonas Brothers." The radio DJ on the car radio said and started up the song.

"Oh I love, love, love, love, love, this song!" Lilly exclaimed. "So I'll wait for her, to come! She won't break my heart!" Lilly sang along when the chorus started.

"Lilly!" Jackson begged from the front. "Stop killing a cow!" He asked referring to her singing.

"It's not that bad... is it?" She asked her friend Miley.

Miley just rolled her eyes at Lilly and gave her a look of 'are you serious?'

The ride fell silent for a while. It wasn't until they actually got into L.A. that the silence was broken.

"Jackson, you did leave a note for dad with an excuse?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I told him that you had gone over to Lilly's early to work on a project and I told him that I was working." He answered back.

"Yeah, leaving an excuse for me isn't suspicious at all." Miley mumbled with sarcasm under breath.

"So were is this place anyways?" Jackson asked.

"The address is Suit 52 on Perkinson's drive." Miley gave him the address.

Jackson pulled up in front of a huge building that looked shiny. "This is it." Miley said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied. The three exited Jackson's car and walked into the building up to the front desk.

"Um... excuse me." Miley asked the lady behind the desk. She turned around in her swivel chair and Miley noticed that her name tag read Dorris.

"How can help you young people today?" Dorris asked in a cheery voice.

"I would like some information on who my birth parents are or maybe were." Miley asked the women.

"Name?" She asked.

"Miley Stewart." Miley supplied feeling more confident and thinking that this would be easier then she thought.

"Do you have an I.D.?" Dorris questioned. "Agency rules."

"All I have is my school I.D." Miley answered as she pulled out the piece of plastic that had her school picture on it.

Dorris took it and looked it over. She turned to her computer and typed in some information. "I need you three to go to Mr. Waldo on the 28th floor." She replied. "You're very lucky."

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because only the agent who handle the adoption originally can give out the information that you're asking for." Dorris answered. "And Mr. Waldo, who apparently handled yours, was transferred here last year."

"Thank you." Miley said. She, Jackson and Lilly found an elevator and went to the 28th floor. The walked down the hall and found the door number that Dorris had given them. Miley knocked on the door.

"It's open." They heard a male voice say from the other side.

Miley felt knots in her stomach as she placed a hand on the door. She turned the knob and entered. "Mr. Waldo?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied while looking over his oval shaped framless glasses. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Miley Stewart, and that's my brother Jackson and my best friend Lilly and well a lady downstairs said that you handled my adoption fourteen year ago and now I want to know who my biological parents are." Miley rambled off in almost one breath.

"I'd be happy too." He replied. He scooted his chair closer to his computer. "Miley Stewart?" He questioned more to himself as he typed something into his computer. "Are your parents names Robbie Ray Stewart and Brook Stewart?"

"Yeah." Miley answered back.

"Please sit down." He motioned to some chairs in front of his desk. The three took them and waited for more of Mr. Waldo had to say. "Well Miss Miley, are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive." Miley answered back.

"Well, both of your parents were native Californians, Samuel Adam and Mary Anna Anders Pinto, were their names. When you born they lived up in Main." He started to tell them.

"Why did they give me up?" She asked him.

"They were very young when you were born and both thought that they didn't have the resources to take care of a child." He told them, "So they put you up for adoption."

"So they're alive?" She asked hoping that she might be able to meet them one day.

Mr. Waldo fell silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry to have to tell this but, they both ended up dieing in a car accident a few years ago." He said.

"Oh." Miley whispered.

"If you want I can give you the grave yard where they're buried?" He asked. "It's in a town not far from Napa Valley. They were living there at the time."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Miley again whispered.

Mr. Waldo grabbed a pen off his desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Miley.

"Thanks." Miley answered back. The three left Mr. Waldo's office and piled into Jackson's car and started their way back to Malibu. All the way back the car was silent.

* * *

"There you guys are, I was starting to wonder where you were." Robbie said more as of a joke, as the three got out of the car. "What's wrong with Miley?" He asked as she walked by him not saying anything.

"Well we went to L.A. to get some answers on her birth parents and as it turns out they're dead." Jackson filled in his dad.

"Oh... wow..." Robbie whispered. "Do you know were they're buried?" he asked.

"Somewhere near Napa Valley." Jackson replied.

* * *

A few weeks came and went and soon it was time for Miley to give her speech on her family.

"Now it's time for Miley! Miley make us smiley!" The former drama teacher now history and speech teacher called on her.

Miley forced a smile. That joke was getting so old. "On May 8th, 1992, I was born to Samuel Adam and Mary Anna Anders Pinto." She started taking the whole class by surprise with how she was adopted and how she was now accepting the fact.

She gave her speech and took a seat again and waited until the bell rang. Today she, Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, and her dad were going to be driving up the Napa to see were her parents laid. The bell rang and group found Robbie's car and got in. A few hours later they were at the grave yard. All were looking around for the graves.

"I think I found them!" Miley finally yelled and everyone came over to look. "See." She said while looking at one large marble head stone. "_Samuel Adam Pinto, Born May 8__th__, 1973 Died October 10__th__ 2005._" Miley read. "I have the same birthday as my dad." She whispered. "_Mary Anna Anders Pinto, Born January 6__th__ 1974, Died October 10__th__ 2005._" She read her moms side. _"Together forever."_ The stone finished. Miley nodded. "Yes, they are and they're with me forever."

* * *

A/N: Okay so this came out to be a two-shot. Anyways please review!! 


End file.
